The disclosure relates to a water treatment apparatus for treating stormwater.
Water treatment systems such as storm drains are commonly used to drain excess rain and ground water from impervious surfaces such as roads, pavements, car parks and footpaths. Stormwater planters are also known, and comprise containers located in pavements (sidewalks) having openings for receiving growing media, such as soil, and plants. The organic matter is able to absorb excess rain and ground water, thereby reducing the effects of flash flooding. Further, the organic matter acts as a filter media for filtering pollutants from the stormwater.
However, it is desirable to provide an improved water treatment system for treating stormwater.